Kagome
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: A series of one-shots that includes Kagome and males from Naruto. Vote for your pairing inside!
1. Sasuke: Ramen

**This Chapter's Summary: There is a new female kunoichi in Kohona, who goes by the name of Kagome. Sasuke can't help but get entranced in her oynx colored hair, fair skin, and sparkling clear blue eyes that held so much emotion. He also can't help but think about how good she'll be in restarting his clan. It seems as if most of his friends are smitten too. Too bad all Uchiha's get their way.**

* * *

" Man, I'm so tired!" Naruto yelled as he headed into the center of Kohona with the rest of the battered team Seven, " Remind me to bring my kunai when we're on a S Rank Mission."

Sakura wanted to face palm herself. They were supposed to have their Kunai always with them. Kakashi had an annoyed expression, which was the exact look he had on when he first met his Team. Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes at his best friend. They were now walking toward Naruto's favorite Ramen Shop.

" Kakashi-nii-san! Sasuke-chan! Naruto-chan! Sakura-chan!" A onyx haired girl yelled and waved her hand in the distance.

The formerly annoyed silver haired jounin had a relieved and a happy expression behind his mask. It was his adopted sister that had appeared to be dead next to the well. The raven grew attached to him after he rescued the supposedly dead girl. She turned out to be alive and her chakra, or what she called 'ki', started to heal her own body. The Hokage made her into a ninja.

At first, most of the civilians and ninjas were suspicious of the girl who appeared barely alive next to the abandoned well near Kohona. When she quickly proved to be a holy being, people assumed she was the type who never could lie, steal, or do anything to harm anyone else that deemed to be good in her eyes. Quickly, she had risen to be Kohona's most wanted female.

Gaara and his siblings had visited and grew a quick attraction to her. The bond between the Village of the Sand and them had grown tight because of her. Gaara, Kakuro, and Temari would purposely drop in to just say hi and have a quick chat with the beautiful teenager. Many heirs, including Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke had tried to woo her. But in the end, Sasuke won.

Surprisingly, Kakashi seemed to take her in as a sister instead of a lover. Of course, many older woman were relieved and started to like Kagome for not taking away on of Kohona's most eligible bachelor. It was scary when hordes of women did not know why Kagome lived in his house.

Kagome had smooth tan skin that seemed to glow flawlessly. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with life and love. They would turn a light cyan blue when she grew angry or mad. Her cute button and nose and pink lips complimented her onyx hair very well. She usually had her hair up in a bun and several strands that framed her heart shaped face. She had a rabbit mask that signified she was an ANBU black ops.

Naruto hurriedly took off his fox mask and smirked flirtatiously at her. Sakura huffed in annoyance at Naruto's antics before taking off her mouse mask and smiling sweetly at the younger girl. Sasuke took off his cat mask and smiled charmingly at his love interest.

However, even if she was dating the Uchiha heir didn't mean that they could try to flirt with her. Maybe she'll leave Sasuke and go to someone else since she's not his fiancee yet.

" Ohayo, Kags." Naruto said before glomping her in a hug, " Do ya wanna go eat some ramen with me- I mean us?"

" Sure!" Kagome said, her eyes twinkling brighter, " Oh look, these are my struggling teammates coming towards us!"

A battled looking group that seemed tired trudged toward the hyper female. A girl had long brown hair in a sleek ponytail dragged a large boomerang behind her, wearing a tiger mask. A male with short black hair in a low pony tail had a cow mask on. Lastly, there were two males with shining silver hair and similar canine masks on. One of them walked with dignity, while the other one complained about something in the distance.

" Pervert!" They could hear a feminine voice and a slap.

They stopped before Team Seven with a wave.

" Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, this is Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto." Kagome said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

" I WANT RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled, before wincing as blood started to leak out of his torso, " I'm hungry!"

" That's good, we can all get ramen together!" Sakura beamed at everyone around her.

Sasuke smiled even wider because it was the perfect chance to ask Kagome to be his wife! Sakura had already given up on the boys on her team, she had moved on to Inuyasha, the handsomely rugged half demon. Sesshomaru and Kakashi appeared disinterested as some people stopped on the street to gawk at the two handsome men.

Naruto slid his hand into a blushing onyx haired girl's hand and dragged them off into the ramen shop. Sasuke fumed silently as the group ordered fifty two bowls of beef, pork, chicken, and shrimp ramen even though there were only nine people. Naruto and Inuyasha had a big appetite for ramen.

They slid into the only available table, a twenty person table. Nearby, a few genin ninja stared at them with admiration. Sasuke and Naruto had sandwiched Kagome in between them. Kakashi and Sesshomaru were both directly across her, with a protective gleam in their eyes.

" HEY!" A female with blonde hair waved at them before smiling, " Can we join?"

" Sure!" Kagome chirped.

Another group stepped in, " Hey how about us?"

Neji, TenTen, Gai, and Lee came in looking worn out. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba grinned slightly before waving.

Inuyasha nodded quickly thinking it meant ramen.

Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru silently seated themselves near Kagome. Ino huffed and sat between Choji and Sakura as she stared lovingly at the menu and Sasuke. Gai and Lee were sitting next to each other blabbering nonsense about Youth. Shino sat next to TenTen fumed silently about Lee's Youthfulness and sat next to Neji. Hinata blushed and sat directly across from Naruto.

Another server came to get the additional group's orders.

" I'll take eight bowls of barbecue ramen please!" Choji said, grinning at the server who sweatdropped.

" Troublesome. I'll take two bowls of pork ramen." Shikmaru yawned out.

" Same as him," Neji, Shino, and Kiba nodded.

" Such beautiful ramen! They radiate such youth! I shall take three bowls of Beef Ramen!" Gai yelled at the scared waiter.

" I'll have whatever my sensei has! I shall be as youthful and handsome as him!" Lee yelled hugging his now crying sensei.

Ino stared intensely before saying, " One small bowl of vegan ramen, I'm on a diet you know," She winked flirtatiously at Sasuke who wasn't paying any attention.

" I-I want a bowl of vegan ramen please, " Hinata stammered out slightly.

TenTen spoke up before Shino, " I'll have whatever Neji wants."

They sat silently as the server repeated all of their orders. Naruto and many of the guys near by started to offer Kagome several things by taking her out on a date. Three seats were now empty and Kagome had a slight feeling that they were going to be filled soon. And that feeling proved to be correct.

" Tsunade told me you all would be here, " Temari said cheerfully, waving her fishnet covered arm.

" Hello Kagome, " Gaara said, settling himself down in the middle of the three seats.

Kankuro grinned slyly, " Why, you look so pretty today. And you smell nice."

The girl who was originally blushing pink now had a healthy tomato like complexion, " Um, thanks Kankuro, you look nice today too!"

Sasuke scowled as Naruto yelled, " DO I LOOK BETTER?"

" Naruto, you look good today too." Kagome replied as the other males started to ask if they looked nice.

Their steaming hot bowls of ramen had arrived. No one had eaten because they were eager to see what Kakashi looked like under his mask. After several minutes, Naruto and Inuyasha grew tired and started to eat their ramen.

" INUYASHA YOU CAN'T EAT RIGHT NOW!" Sango and Miroku yelled angrily as Neji, TenTen, Temari, and Kankuro started a heated conversation amongst themselves, " We need to see under his mask!"

Sesshomaru and Gaara, who had grown bored, started a polite conversation with each other. Kiba and Shino were currently discussing about pet and bug care. Ino and Sakura had started an intense staring contest while Choji moaned to Shikamaru about how hungry he was. Lee and Gai were still hugging and crying all over each other.

" Dobe, you can't eat right now!" Sasuke said, huffing angrily, " We might be able to see-"

" KAKASHI-NII-SAN DON'T EAT SO FAST YOU'LL CHOKE!" Came the angry voice of Kagome.

The silver haired man's eye was now in an upside down 'u', which meant he was amused, " Ah, but I have finished!"

The rest of the group moaned about missing his face before digging in their now warm ramen. Most of them who ordered one to three bowls of ramen had already finished and were now chatting. Sasuke silently slipped a hand in Kagome's.

" Let's go to the park." Miroku said as his hand slid down Sango's back side as he winked at Sasuke.

" PERVERT!" Sango yelled before knocking him out.

Visible scooting was seen before Kagome said, " I'd like a popsicle or some mochi."

The group nodded before getting up and paying for their own bowls of ramen. Inuyasha, who now became a little brother figure toward Kagome complained about how poor he was going to be before he was smacked by Sesshomaru. The silver haired demon scolded him and threatened to decrease his allowance by half. Unknown to Kagome, many of the males started to get closer to her.

Sasuke knew he had to do it before they wormed their way into her loving heart.

He got down slowly on one knee in front of Kagome, " Kagome Higurashi, I have known you for over one year and we have been together for nine months now. Will you be my fiancée?"

The onyx haired boy mentally cursed, he had already prepared a paragraph and he came up with something lame like this! There was no turning back now. He took out a black velvet box and inside, was a white gold band with the initials, 'SUKH.' It was finished with a rare blue diamond that he bought from a professional jeweler. He could see the tears starting to form from the endless pools of blue, threatening to spill over her flushed pink cheeks.

There was one gasp of hurt from Ino. But it was covered up by everyone else's squealing and hugging. He could see Sakura and most of the girls clutching each other with wide eyes and excited grins. Miroku gave him a thumbs up and he could see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mouths gain a small smile. Kakashi winked at him.

His ring gleamed at him.

She flung herself at Sasuke and sobbed, " Yes!"

His heart thumped happily as he swung his fiancée around in his arms, " Aishiteru."


	2. Itachi: Strange

" Itachi, this is Kagome Higurashi, one of Sasuke's classmates. She is also the daughter of Kikyou, one of mommy's good friends." Mikoto Uchiha said, scooting her seven year old boy towards the five year old girl with beautiful azure colored eyes.

Silence settled between the two children. It made two families nervous. But what surprised them most was the next sentence that the little onyx haired boy had uttered.

" Your eyes are strange," He commented, his nose high up in the air.

Gasps were heard from the adults, and an apology was made from the Uchiha mother towards the Higurashi mother. Sasuke could not believe it. His big nii-chan had called the most pretty girl in his ninja class strange! It was her eyes that was pretty too! Kagome's mouth quivered in what they thought a sign of crying. But instead, the fiery girl retorted back with the same insult.

" Well your face is strange!" She said, her face flaming up.

Even louder gasps were heard and a second apology was exchanged between the mothers. The two heard whispers of ," Should we tell them now?" and " Gomen!" They bore into each other with their strangeness. She had turned her heel and he had latched onto her wrist with an angry face.

" YOUR EYES ARE STRANGER!" Itachi yelled, his face slightly red from anger.

" YOUR FACE IS STRANGEST!" Kagome yelled, pouting slightly.

" NU-UH!"

" Let go of me!" She shrieked, batting his hands away.

And then he had let go of her hands without hesitation.

 **S_S_S**

Kagome bit down on a stick of dango and pulled at the cute side french braid that her maid had braided for her. It was irritating and itchy against her scalp and her skin. She mused that she rather would like her onyx dark hair in a pony tail or a much simpler braid.

" Sasuke!" She waved her hand at the young boy that was currently holding an older boy's hand. " Come over here!"

The onyx haired young boy looked at his older sibling for permission. The older sibling rolled his eyes and led the now jumping boy towards the little girl's table. In their hands, they each had a stick of dango.

" Do you wanna play hide and seek? Whoever wins has to buy more dango for the other team! Me and Sasu-chan are on a team, 'Tachi is by himself!" She asked the two brothers hopefully, her eyes wide.

" Yeah!" Sasuke said, his slightly chubby hands shook her slightly chubby hands, " It's a deal!"

Itachi blew a piece of his air out of his face, " Eh, your eyes are strange. I don't play with strangers... " He looked down at two big watery sapphire colored eyes that were threatening to spill waterfalls, "But a game or two won't hurt!"

The two giggled as they wandered off into the streets of Kohona to play tag. Itachi had ended up frustrated at the two younger children and used his friend, Neji's, Byakugan to detect where they were.

They accused him of cheating and Itachi ended up spending his pocket money he had just received.

The adults had just walked in and told Kagome and Itachi they were each other's intended. This left a very revengeful and mad little Sasuke who's cheeks puffed up in anger. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock, and Itachi had sighed in annoyance. The older boy had started to go to the park with them, only to have the girl latch onto his wrists and drag him toward where Sasuke was headed.

Their house.

" You know I can walk there by myself, right?" Itachi said, annoyed.

" I'm pretty sure your eyes on your strange face are blind." She retorted.

And then she had let go of his wrists angrily.

 **S-S-S**

" Shisui-nii!" Kagome yelled while jumping onto an older Uchiha, " Hehe! Bring me to my academy!"

The attractive teenager with black hair and onyx eyes picked up the hyper nine year old. He chuckled under his breath slightly as some teenage females had cooed about how cute his cousin or niece was. He only replied back with a flirtatious smile and a wink.

When they arrived, a pouting Sasuke and an amused Itachi was standing impatiently at the door. Itachi glared at Shisui slightly. Sasuke and Kagome looked at them questioningly.

" YOU!" Itachi said, bringing attention to the Uchiha's and the soon-to-be Uchiha, " You were late to our mission!"

Shisui chuckled and shrugged his broad shoulders, " Aa... You see, your wife was playing hide and seek with several kids. I had to make sure that no male came too close to her for my liking. I was only protecting the soon to be Uchiha."

The two children turned to leave, but Itachi's slender yet rough hands latched onto the raven haired girl's wrists.

Itachi's ears and cheeks had a slight tinge of pink, " Maa, don't be so late next time."

He looked down to see Kagome's big innocent light sky blue eyes, " B-But the game was so fun! Are my eyes still strange?"

Itachi sighed, " Your eyes are still strange."

" Well your face is strange!" She retorted back, sticking out a pink tongue.

And then he had let go of her wrists reluctantly.

 **S-S-S**

" Why..." Kagome whispered towards Itachi, " Did you do this?"

Itachi sighed and his eye's Sharingan deactivated. The Uchiha compound was eerily quiet. The once living relatives of his seemed to sleep peacefully, with their hair spread out like petals, on a pool of red. His unconscious little brother had a small nick on his shoulder, and laid on the floor with his cute face up.

" I- No..." He said silently, his grip tight on his kunai, " They ordered me to kill my clan... Because of the Kyuubi Incident, the advisors of Kohona suspected that Uchiha was behind the incident. Only because they thought Uchiha might be plotting a rebellion."

He took a shuddering sad breath before continuing, "So when the Uchiha planned to take over the village, they made me a higher-up spy for them. They threatened to everyone that I had loved if I couldn't be their spy. I tried to change my father's mind, but I could not. I had no choice but to kill the entire Uchiha. I couldn't bring myself to kill Sasuke."

The onyx haired young teenager turned to leave, but he was stopped by small nimble fingers. They frowned at each other slightly, but not so significantly. They were both sad souls, yet their hearts were full of their false hope and love.

Itachi looked deep into her navy blue eyes before chuckling, " Your eyes are strange."

The last thing she saw was his strange face.

And then she had let go of his wrists for the last time.


	3. Naruto: Why?

" Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Kagome said, her eyes bright and cheerful.

" Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, her eyes mischievous.

The onyx haired girl stuttered, " Uh, well, he.. Uh..."

Sasuke let out a small laugh when she turned into his favorite fruit, a tomato, " Let us take a guess. Give us one clue, Kagome Higurashi-Hatake."

Naruto felt his heart clench in jealousy as she tried to stop herself from blushing and kept stuttering out, " We're not- I mean- We are, but he hasn't- not so old- I don't... Eh but- I don't- me not Hatake?"

They stopped taunting the little girl when Kakashi made his appearance right next to her, " Hello, " He planted a small romantic kiss on the corner of the raven haired girl's mouth, drawing an 'aww' from Sakura, a small smirk from Sasuke, and an unnoticeable frown from Naruto.

Kagome, still blushing bright red, had a happy smile on her face. The girl was fifteen when Team Seven found her and Kohona nursed her back to health. The girl was one year younger than the three jounin, and ten years younger than Kakashi. She quickly rose in the ranks and became some what like an ANBU black ops.

Kakashi, a pervert who read perverted books written by perverts, had taken an instant perverted liking to Kagome. Being the pervert he is, he often gave missions to his students into stalking the girl.

He was able to ask her out to dinner after Sakura had asked Kagome if she had a crush on Kakashi. At first, Kagome had pretended to say she liked Shikamaru, but they had finally been able to force the truth out of her mouth after Shikamaru started to foam in his mouth. The poor boy had slid off his chair in shock, his bowl of ramen landing on his pineapple hair cut.

The waitress, a young woman with brown hair and green eyes had came blushing, trying to lift the young man from the floor. Another white haired and blue eyed elder woman came over and hefted him up onto his seat with only one of her arms.

When he woke up, he explained why he was so frightened. It turned out the day before they declared themselves as adopted siblings, and Shikamaru had grown scared that she was not Kagome Higurashi-Hatake-Nara.

" Pleh." Kagome said, still flustered, " Uh- Let's go train and then we can have a picnic at sundown."

" Sounds good," Kakashi answered back, " Do you guys wanna join us?"

" Yeah!" The cute pinkette said, her eyes sparkling.

" Hn." Sasuke said, trying to sound cool.

" Dattebayo!" Naruto said happily, even though he was mentally frowning at the thought of Kakashi with Kagome.

So, together, the five of them had entered a clearing where they would train. Surprisingly, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were running around screaming. Their team leader was no where to be found.

" STUPID GUINEA PIGS? THINK YOU'RE SO FAST EH?" Ino yelled, her blonde hair whipping around, " HI SASUKE BABY!"

The onyx haired teenager moaned in terror and hid behind Naruto.

" NO SASUKE HERE! JUST NARUTO, KAKASHI, KAGOME, AND ME!" Sakura yelled back, her lip frowning at her rival-friend.

" YEAH RIGHT, I'LL BELIEVE THAT WHEN SHI-" Ino tried to yell, and stopped when a fat lump of fur appeared beside her.

" No sudden movements," Shikamaru said, his hair whipping wildly.

Crumbs from Choji's chips dropped to floor and somehow created a very loud sound, " CHOJI!"

And then that's when the three left Team Seven alone again.

" Uh... What the hell just happened?" Sasuke said, his eyes still dazed.

" No idea."

For the next few hours, every single one of them had trained hard in jutsu, fighting, and chakra control. It was mainly Kakashi instructing them and Kagome fighting with him in taijutsu. All of them were sweaty and exhausted at the end. But either way, they still wanted to go and have their picnic. They took a leisure stroll to the top of the hill.

Kagome had a bright smile on and it made Naruto's heart clench even more. He grinded his teeth together when she slowly fed the smirking silver haired jounin. At the end, they were kissing and the other three left early.

It was like this every day for Naruto.

 **Six years later**

 **"** Do you take his hand in marriage?" The priest asked, his head tilted down to look at the bride.

" I do."

Kakashi leaned forward and slipped of his mask, touching her lips with his in the process.

Somehow, they had gotten the angry silver haired man into an elegant silver and black tuxedo. He refused to take of his mask, however, claiming it would be very very very very very improper of him.

Happy sobs, cheers, and clapping erupted from the crowd.

Kagome was beautiful that day. She wore a simple silver dress had a long white train. Instead of dulling everyone, it seemed as if she made everyone radiate with a glow of happiness. On her feet were a pair of silver heels.

From Naruto.

In one silver chair, a blonde haired young man dressed in the Hokage uniform wiped off the glowing silver tear that fell from his sky blue eyes. It went unnoticed by the bride and everyone around him.


	4. Obito: Kakashi this, Kakashi that

" Ma, guys, we'll be late! We'll be training with Kaka-poop's team!" Shisui yelled, dragging Kagome and Itachi with his calloused young hands.

Kagome shot her eyebrow up at the nickname before giggling softly into her hands, " Alright Shi-shi! Come on Itachi-kun."

The onyx haired boy's eyes twitched as he bulleted toward the training grounds, his hands tight on their wrists. The raven haired girl laughed as the two Uchihas were able to drag her into the clearing.

Three children were clearly waiting for them, each one impatiently tapping their shoes. The female had slightly chestnut brown hair and slightly haughty brown eyes as she pointed her small nose towards the sky and marched toward a tree.

" Hu-yah!" Yelled the Inuzuka.

One tree was knocked down by her amazing show of combing her chakra and strength onto one chop. Several nearby villagers paused in shock, surprise clearly readable from their faces. She took a bow and smiled flirtatiously at Obito, who ignored her to watch his cousin.

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked in front of two tree.

The four year old grunted as his leg came around to do his famous chakra round house kick, effectively knocking down two trees. He smirked towards the now mad brown haired girl. Kakashi just noticed Kagome and blushed furiously when she turned to wave at him.

The villagers took a big intake of air as several soon to be genins came forward to watch them.

Obito took a big stride forward and yelled, " Watch this!"

He blew the famous Uchiha fireball toward the three now stubby burned black trees.

Shisui crinkled his nose and grinned mischievously, " My horse is bigger than yours!"

An even bigger fireball was formed from his mouth and erupted. It charred away four trees. The audience members all gasped audibly.

Everyone stood waiting for the silver and raven haired ninjas to compete against their teammates and expected them to blow them away. Rin, the brunette with dark almond eyes, huffed and flipped her hair. She did not expect the petite ninja to even harm a fly. However, Kakashi seemed to be the better choice to root for. Her distant cousins, however, cheered her on.

Kakashi made the first move and yelled, " HU-YAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!"

A water dragon formed in his hands, large enough for him to grasp his palms around it. The dragon charged through five trees, snapping them all at once as if they were all just twigs. The villagers pointed and shouted as the little ninjas had stars in their eyes.

Kagome shrugged and stepped forward. Everything grew hushed as her eyes started to activate her Kekkei Genaki. The last thing everyone saw was her cerulean blue eyes gaining a sharingan like look.

It was a red eight pointed star that spun wildly in her now onyx eyes.

When they blinked, six trees were taken down.

" WOOT KAGOME WOOT!" Her cousins and friend yelled, clearly impressed by her display of power.

Rin snorted, " Ha!" and immediately covered her mouth up as everyone glared.

The villagers started clapping and murmuring politely about what they saw to each other. Obito looked at her and smiled.

She had power.

And that meant she could produce strong heirs.

His mind's gears spun rapidly as it clicked.

If they mated, then their children would be strong and they could produce a new clan.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" Operation: Get Kagome out of her Date is know in order!" Obito glared jealously at the Hatake prodigy that was now sharing a double chocolate chip sundae with the Higurashi prodigy.

Itachi and Shisui nodded like several small children listening to their _fearless_ leader.

All of them were now elite jounins with the exception of a really mad Inuzuka.

" You!" Obito grabbed a squealing chunin that was about their age, " Do you like Kakashi?!"

Her tan complexion had gone to a fire engine red in a matter of seconds. She mutely nodded as she was surrounded by Kohona's most wanted bachelors. The girl started to twirl her stringy green hair as she slinked forward towards the silver haired ninja.

Her hands 'accidentally' knocked the sundae onto the jounin's shirt.

" H-hey..." She managed to stutter out without collapsing on a verge of tears, " I-I like y-you."

The raven haired jounin was suddenly pulled away by her cousins when Kakashi was distracted by the average looking girl.

" Kagome," Obito looked so sad, so lonely, " Why don't you like me anymore?"

She gasped and shook her head, " No, no, no I still like you!"

" Kagomeeeeeee," He said, " Then why don't you like to spend time with me anymore?"

Obito pouted cutely, extracting a smile from her face.

She sighed, " Look I'm really busy but I promise that I'll make sure to visit you more often. I mean, we're just cousins..."

The Uchiha looked astounded, " Just a cousin..."

She nodded, missing the pained look of his face.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" Kakashi!" The laughing raven haired woman yelled, her long blue tinted hair in a braid, " I missed you."

She breathed in his rain and spicy scent, inhaling deeply as she nuzzled his neck. He ignored the jealous looks of his teammates when the prettiest girl in Kohona was practically admitting her loyal love to him. Obito's eyes were rapidly twitching as he took a sharp intake of breath when _his_ best friend kissed _his_ crush's cheek.

He chuckled deeply, " I was busy, Kagome."

The Uchiha clenched his fist so tightly it drew out small droplets of blood that landed with a slight thud. It started to stain the morning dew pink, giving the green lush grass a dull sheen. His fingernails were now coated with his own blood.

The two of his best friends were now giggling with each other. He was tracing her high aristocratic cheekbones with the back of his hands. She was now fixing his uniform slightly so it was straight. The raven turned her bright blue eyes towards Obito and smiled.

" Obito!"

He waved a hand and started to speak, but stopped when Kagome smiled at Kakashi.

That was reserved for that bastard Hatake and would never be directed towards him.

This time, he didn't stop the needle filled with darkness injecting into his heart. Only one thought was projected in his mind.

 _One day, Kagome, I will kill your Kakashi and make you mine._

 _Just wait and see._


End file.
